Deadly, Forbidden, and true
by Lipglossnblack
Summary: The Malfoy's have a new addition to there home for the summer of Draco's 6th year. No one likes her much, but that's no suprize. RR & I'll do it for you.. love it
1. Default Chapter

It was cold outside. It rained with such force I feared the windows would break. I had met her before, when we were young. When I was naïve to her beauty, only nice because of her father. I stared out into the night in vain, pitch black. I could feel the tension in the Malfoy Manor as she entered. I was in my wing of the home. Three levels up and at the other end. I got up and headed down the many staircases where my life would begin to change, for better of for worse, there was going to be a change.

"Draco dear! You remember Electra? She stayed with us awhile ago?" My mother asked as I entered.

"Of coarse who could ever forget Electra?" I said the statement came easily as I looked her over. She was gorgeous, unforgettably so. Her long wavy black hair fell over her beasts with perfection, it brought out her violent amethyst eyes and pale skin. Her outfit consisted completely of black, other then the amethyst ring on her finger. Her shirt was tight, but not too tight and her pants were baggy. Though her outfit was casual she held her self with the air of a princess, and mind you she was and is.

So there stood in front of me the dark and evil beauty, Electra Riddle. She was the daughter of Tom riddle, or better known as Voldemort and Echantra (don't ask…) Leniar. Despite the fact that Tom Riddle just happens to be the king of darkness and the most evil man known to the universe, he loves his daughter very much so. She was to be treated like the princess she is. She always got what she wanted, even then so she had discipline. Her father's idea of discipline did not come close to his ideas of discipline for his "employees" shall we call them? They were rather normal, though Electra's knowledge of right from wrong can be jumbled at times but they had a close to normal father daughter relationship.

Electra never had a mother, and I suppose not much of a father. Her father killed her mother after her birth. I suppose he needs a heir, but not a "stupid bitch", as he called her.

Electra is a very powerful witch. She knows everything her father knows, and then some. I suppose you're wondering why she's coming here, to stay with the infamous Malfoys. Well, her father being back in power, he doesn't want Electra to see things, and well get hurt. Like I said he's a different man when it comes to Electra Jamie Riddle.

Well, it will get better. What I find to be useful is for the readers to give sugestions on events and things in the story so you can review, email or IM me (r3b3lallathoriti)

I hope you like it so far, but keep in mind it will improve this was just a minor taste. I am open to productive criticsm, but no flames please. If you dont like it hit the back button on your browser.

Thank you for reading my story!

3Kayla


	2. Author note to Sceptics

All right, I guess this is just to clear a few things up for b Sceptic /b , and some other confused or disappointed readers. I realize that it is looking like a Mary sue so far. (And yes I am aware of what a Mary sue is.) But what you readers must realize is that in total there is 526 words written, 83 of those words were not part of the story, so I think I haven't dug my grave to deep so far. Also, for the bases of her perfection, Draco is merely explaining things he knows nothing of. In all actuality this is a story of Electra herself, not what Draco perceives of her. I had begun this story with Draco doing the introduction of Electra to show how she carries herself. I'm not going to give away her whole being and characteristics, because that would tear down the entire story. But to clear the whole knowing all, she doesn't, (though she is smart, for some other reasons. And book smart) he was merely being coy. I suppose a badly brought out statement.

For the fact of Electra being Draco's love interest, I assure you, we won't be needing a rocket scientist to figure that one out. Electra isn't even close to perfect, I'm sure that no one could possibly be perfect with a father like her's.

Oh yes and that reminds me, the whole thing with the questions for J.k. and my characters not being fathomable. You see fan fiction has the word Fiction, (something invented by the imagination or feigned; _specifically_: an invented story fictitious literature as in novels or short stories) in it, because it is made up. This is purely from my imagination. I have a great respect for J.k., because without her I would have never found my love for words, reading, writing, poetry, ect. But all in all I highly doubt she's going to have that great of a problem with me tweaking the story a bit.

And I am terribly sorry for my horrific grammatical errors, I suppose if anyone really wants to they could help me out there. I'm still working on it as I'm 13. (Though that's no excuse.) I think I've cleared most of the questions and concerns. I do greatly appreciate you're critiquing, to tell the truth it is quite helpful, even if it is a pain in the arse. ).


End file.
